Through the passages of stories popular and known
by Kohda Kaminotsuki
Summary: I could not find a proper catagory for this piece of sample text, so I just chose what it might turn into if it gets the right kind of critisism. This will hopefully turn into a story of people searching through authors works in search of clues as to what had originally been inprisoned in the main protagonists chamber. I also aim to show the power of reader interpretation.


Let's start with a little introduction about me and my partners shall we. A long time ago , yes a cliche start to a cliche story , but hear me through , please.

Alright , as I was saying , a long time ago in a place unreachable by human and spirit alike , I rested.

A slumber neigh eternal , a place void of all feelings , emotions , senses. Alone , I sat , seconds after my creation , then minutes , hours , days , years , lifetimes.

After what I thought to be half the amount of time I was there it became pointless to compare it to a human's or a spirit's sense of time.

But it wasn't the emptiness of feelings at the start that freed me , it was the darkest and cruelest emotion that had yet to exist to me that had.

Loneliness.

Alone , even an animal knows the cruel and painful nature of being alone. Soon after I gave up thinking about how long I was there , Loneliness came into complete comprehension.

I was alone , I am alone , I will be alone.

The thought dug into me ,

alone,

alone,

alone.

It echoed through my head , for the remainder of my time there.

And then ,

after forever ,

I saw something in the darkness deeper than black.

A body ,

a woman.

Two bodies ,

a woman , and a man.

Three bodies ,

a two women , and a man.

And finally , in front and below me where I had been suspended in air , stood four bodies.

A man , two women ,

and a cat.

I called out to them , "Who are you? Why are you here?"

I received no reply , they walked beneath me , right past me.

The man spoke , "Are you sure we should be here? Your sister seems insane to be walking about these old tombs."

"She is not crazy , I have been with her longer than I've been with you , every vision she has had will come true."

A vision ,

I thought back.

Back to a stray thought I had had , a stray desire to be freed.

And for some reason one of the two women had the same face as someone I had seen in m stray thought.

Days passed as they continued to navigate what to me looked like complete and absolute darkness.

Every so often they would light a fire and sit around it , eating food they had previously packed.

Then , after their twenty-first meal , I heard a click. And light flooded inward.

I was in a room , tied to what appeared to be a wall.

"Are you still sure of this ," the man said , "The warnings sprawled throughout the tomb warned us against this , that we should never enter this room."

Footstep.

Footstep.

Footstep.

I opened my eyes further , and looked out. In front of me stood not a woman , but a young girl.

"Darkness has seeped into your blood ," I said , I had seen she was of the vampiric kind.

"For something as evil as my brother in law says , you do not seem so evil. The way you talk sounds humble and kind, even if what you have said would seem rude."

I bowed my head , still bound to the wall.

"Leave me , if what you have read is true I would rather remain here a prisoner for the rest of eternity then harm those outside these walls."

"Such selfless words are pointless ," The woman slices the armbands restraining me off.

"You are not this places original prisoner , you have been tricked. I received a message from another plane of existence to come to your aide."

Alone.

Am I no longer alone?

Perhaps

I can trust them

"I wish I could trust you ," I said , "But those who foolishly ignore warnings are not yet worthy of my trust."

The man shouts at me , "She risks her life to save you when you could have easily been an evil which would have killed her , and you do not trust her?"

"It is because of that I do not trust her."

* * *

Neither human.

Nor animal.

Nor Spirit.

Who would take a risk upon themselves that could effect others.

Are worthy of my respect.

* * *

I suppose that I did not trust them completely,

Yet showing them the first page in my notebook showed me I trusted them enough.

And so ends my introduction of how we met

Of how I forever lost the pain of loneliness

Of how my true life began.


End file.
